


CoD: Answer Me (TaNi) (EXPLICIT)

by Kirimizi



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: COD Zombies - Freeform, God it's like 6 am, Hints at RiDe, M/M, TaNi - Freeform, Yaoi, guys doing guy stuff, ive already done that, kinky guy stuff, nazi zombies - Freeform, no need to kinkshame me, what am I doing with my life, why is this my biggest achievement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoD: Answer Me (TaNi) (EXPLICIT)

It's night time. Not a sound to be heard throughout the dingy, old building the crew decided to camp into that night. Even though they had maps, this building in particular was completely absent from their records. However, after much speculation, they took their time inspecting every room before making their stay within the lobby of what seemed to be a hospital.  
“Nothing like a temporary safe haven to make the days a little easier.” The tired American marine well known as “Tank” Dempsey comments as he takes a seat next to the doctor he has yet to confess his feelings towards.

“I'm sure that our stay here won't be too long. Depending on the… Condition of things.” The doctor pauses before finishing due to a loss in his train of thought. He couldn't help but constantly look at their surroundings, jumping at any strange or abrupt noises this creaky, old building had to offer. Even if it was just the building itself, he felt that they were almost too vulnerable being where they were.

“Speaking on the condition of things, do we have any more bandages, Doctor?” Nikolai, a man of few words, asks while keeping his eye contact directly towards one of his constantly twitching comrades. Meanwhile, Takeo adjusts the sleeves on his uniform and keeps to himself.  
“Of course, here,” Edward Richtofen, commonly referred to as The Doctor, throws a small package with poor aim towards Nikolai. He catches them mid air, just before they land on his face.

“Please do something about your throwing, or else it will be end of us before the zombies could try.” He snickers at the thought of their comeuppance being the clumsiness of the doctor. Which wasn't too far from the truth at this rate, but amusing to think about regardless.  
“It's been a long day, I'm just gonna turn in early tonight..” It was approximately an hour after sunset, making it only about 8 pm, considering it was early August. Dempsey rose from his seat and walked down one of the many remote hallways.  
“I will come with you, I am quite tired myself.” Edward forced out a yawn before following the marine down the hallway, and entered the same room one after another.

“I guess we are alone now.” Nikolai states matter of factly.  
“What is your point?” Takeo replies hastily.  
“There are things we can talk about. Without the other two around.”  
Takeo shoots a glare at him.  
“Whatever are you going on about now?”  
“A problem. That needs to be addressed,” He put down the bottle he clutched so closely beside him and stood up to sit closer his comrade Takeo. “Don't tell me that you don't know.”  
“I don't believe I am following your train of thought.”  
“Oh, but you should,” Nikolai did a thing and took out the box of bandages from his coat. “How stupid do you think I am?”  
“Please don't allow me to answer that.”  
“Why is that?”  
“You won't like what I have to say.”  
“Takeo.”  
“What is your problem tonight, Russian?”  
“You go off and fight without thinking of the consequences!” Nikolai gestured to Takeo's arm closest to him. Takeo quickly sleeved his arm and pulled back.  
“I did not ask for your opinion! I do this for myself, for you, for all of us!”  
“Do you really think I need you to protect me?” Nikolai stood up after him and could not comprehend his words until after he reacted. “Wait, what did you just say?”  
“Nothing. Please, just leave me be.” Takeo abruptly made an attempt to leave the room and felt a pull from his hand.

“Stay here, I'm going to look at those wounds while the others are still asleep.”  
“I can tend to myself, thank you very much.”  
“The look on your face says otherwise.” Nikolai snickered, changing his tone from being serious to something softer. Takeo's cheeks took on a crimson tone and his sassy attitude apparently only added to his charm. Something Nikolai seemed like he could not get enough of.  
“I am very worried about you. Let me just replace those bandages and I will let this go for the rest of the night. How does that sound?” The bold blue in his eyes spoke of truth and yet, you would think he had some trick up his sleeve. A soft smile curved on his lips when Takeo nodded.

“Now then, do me a favor and lie down,” Nikolai gestured to a small area on the ground next to the fire the crew had created earlier. Takeo shuddered at the thought of laying on the ground and scanned the room for anything he could use as an alternative. Nikolai sighed, muttering something under his breath while he took off his coat and put it down for his wounded comrade to lay on. “Better now?”  
“Very much. Thank you.” Takeo hesitated, but found himself laying down on top of his coat, regardless of personal choice, more so a deal or contract.  
However, it was a contract he felt strangely about. Takeo knew he could have hidden his wounds much easier. But he chose not to. Perhaps, in some strange alternate thought, he may have..craved this attention? He wanted to be a hero to himself and his comrades, but nothing made him work as hard as the thought of protecting someone he cared for. Maybe a little more deeply than the rest, but nothing he put too many feelings into. 

Suddenly, a soft hand laid on his chest and slowly slid up to a blood-soaked bandage wrapping up and around his shoulder. Takeo shuddered while Nikolai began to pull each bandage off, one by one. As painstaking a process as this was, both Takeo and Nikolai knew it had to be done in order to stave off any infections and most importantly, for each wound to heal properly. 

However, Nikolai had different plans.

Takeo took a deep breath before Nikolai began the second one. But something seemed off about this super soldier.   
“Stay still for me. This will hurt.” By the third one, Takeo couldn’t help but enjoy it, as painful as the process was. Once again, he received attention. And by someone he didn’t mind it from. In his best attempt to hide his emotion from this event, he pushed himself to remain quiet for the rest of the evening, even to go as far as to avoid eye contact with this man.   
“I admire your strength. Are you in any pain?” Nikolai asked, wrapping up the last wound. Takeo shook his head and felt a set of warm hands travel up his chest.  
“You're very cute when you try to hide the red within your cheeks.” He took a moment to stare at his bare chest and leaned closer. “I hope you can forgive me for this.” Not even a second later, he pressed his lips softly against Takeo’s. He gasped, completely taken aback by his action. 

But he enjoyed it. So much more than he could have expected.   
His body began to respond stronger to his, moving against it in small instances without breaking away from the kiss. It felt fantastic and a tingly feeling in his gut emerged, pushing Takeo to allow this to continue for as long as he could. 

It wasn't too long before Nikolai himself realized Takeo had felt the same way. The staring, the constant need to protect the people he cared for, and many other actions showed the evidence of feelings. He pulled away and promptly smiled while the two of them tried to catch their breath.  
“Do you know how long I have awaited this moment,” Nikolai ran his hands up Takeo's chest and held his face in his fingertips before sliding a hand into his hair, pulling him closer to his face once more. “To be so close to you, to touch you the way you deserve to be touched?” 

Takeo tried to hide the blush that came across his face much redder than before and turned his face to the side, pressing into the loving hands that held him.   
“Sometimes I would wonder why I am so alone,” he turned his face back around to look into the other man's eyes. “But as it turns out, I never was alone to begin with. I could not have one this far without your help.”   
“I worried so much about you, I cannot even begin to explain. There were nights I couldn't sleep, thinking that something could happen once I did so.” Nikolai bent back over his chest and laid down kiss after kiss around each and every bandage that held together his beloved. The first few, he could feel Takeo's chest lift and fall quicker but when his lips took hold near his collarbone, there was a very faint but sweet noise that came from under him. 

The noise slowly rose louder and formed a moan the harder his lips pressed on his neck. When he noticed a spot that sounded much more effective than the rest, Nikolai immediately sank his teeth into the area to elicit the sweetest (and loudest) moan from the man underneath him. He pulled away from him once again, but this time, with a slightly devious grin stretched on his mouth.  
“Is it possible that you enjoy this kind of attention?”   
“When it comes from you, I will take attention of any kind.”  
“Really now?” Nikolai let a hand slide down to the side of his waist. “Then let's take advantage of this time.” 

Takeo pulled him back on top of him and pressed his lips sweetly back his, and that's where their night truly began. 

He ran his own hands up into Nik’s shirt, feeling around every muscle and mass on his body. For that action, Nikolai practically tore his shirt while he hurriedly stripped down, pants and all. In response, he started to slide down Takeo's pants. With a lip bite and exchange of nods, he took them off almost as fast as Nikolai ripped off his shirt.   
Speaking of which, Takeo made a small mistake.  
“Hot damn.” He spoke aloud instead of just thinking the phrase. He not only did that, but stared very blatantly at his bare chest in awe. Holy shit, did he have a wicked set.  
Nikolai cracked up before he stood still for a moment so Takeo could take it all in. 

From the top of his neck down to the lowest edge of his abdomen, many amongst old and new scars afflicted and covered his chest. Some were new, but the majority were years older by the way they faded against his skin. Scars as well as muscles pulled their way around, surprisingly enough, built strong from his pecs down to his abs. A kind of strength could come from him that could lift and carry at least two of the crew at a time. His chest slowly lifted and fell with every living breath. 

“You stare like it’s a painting in a museum.”   
Takeo reached out and ran his fingers on a few scars over his heart. “Perhaps it should be, your body is like art.” He pulled himself up and felt a strong hand hold his own hand against his chest. Kissing ensued once more as they laid back down next to the fire that seemed like it could go on forever, while Nikolai pulled Takeo on top of him as they went back down. Hands were no longer in control of their owners. The two could barely keep their hands off of each other, in almost desperate need to touch each other one way or another. 

In the midst of the clinging, the bodies grinded against each other in desperate need for touch. Nikolai trailed his hand down past his back and right on the plump booty that belonged to Takeo. He squeezed it and pressed his body harder onto his own.   
“Take me and make me your own.” Takeo moaned breathless as he rubbed himself against his lover's thigh.   
“Takeo, are you sure?” The same breathlessness mixed with Nikolai’s husky and harsh voice. “Answer me.” Takeo nodded very quickly to his demand. 

The hand that laid upon his butt moved down to his neglected dick. A few strokes later, he took it in hand and pumped slowly to start. The other hand pulled him closer and rubbed him from behind. Takeo returned the favor and began to pump with equal pressure to start. When hands began to tire out and momentum built up, Nikolai held the swelling parts together and stroked both at the same time, up until the very last second. Just before they could release themselves, Nikolai found himself so very pent up that he could not help but mutter quiet obscenities. The moment they came, it seemed like it would have lasted forever, as the breathless moans and swears left their mouths. So much of their fluids left them that they were practically covered in the evidence of their lovemaking.

Takeo pressed his head into Nikolai’s neck and collapsed on top of his lover. A quiet laugh came from Nikolai that left Takeo confused in his tiresome glory.   
“My feelings did not leave me astray this time. I love you.”   
The sentence hit Takeo in all the right places. He nuzzled further into his neck and smiled when he started to catch his breath.


End file.
